Can't Stay
by rogue-story-spinner
Summary: Rogue deals with her new powers, the Xmen, and Logan. Complete. R&R. Rogan.
1. Can\'t Stay

Author's Notes: I'm new at this so please tell me if you like it and what I can do to improve. Reviews are good for my soul.

**Can't Stay**

"Gah! I can't think anymore."

I slammed my book closed and laid my head down on it, closing my eyes. When I finally opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning. _Great_, I thought bitterly_, I get to have my last final in five hours and I can't think straight. _I was going to graduate in a week, one of my teachers had just died trying to save some of us, and the one person that I want at my graduation is tracking his past with no way to be contacted. Logan, the only person who didn't shy away from my skin, saved my life twice, and was the only real "family" I have, and he can't even make it to my graduation. The X-Men are great, but they don't understand me like Logan does. Of course, why would he come to the graduation of a runaway "kid" who he only lets hang around him most likely out of pity? I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

_Good going Marie, why did you have to think about **him**. Now you'll never be able to concentrate on math!_

"Time to get some sleep Rogue so you can at least have a chance on your final," I muttered to myself. I laid down on my bed, taking off my gloves in the process, and turned out the light. In the moonlight, my porcelain skin didn't look all that deadly, if you didn't know any better.

_Yet another reason Logan, or anyone, wouldn't want to get close to you, _the little voice in the back of my mind sneered.

"Shut up!" I said aloud to the darkness, flipping over so my head was in my pillow. I started to cry. Flipping onto my back, I let my tears come. People don't understand that what I feel for Logan is real love, not just a crush like Jean thinks.

"Stop it Rogue, Logan isn't crying over you kid." I laughed a little bitterly at that as I finally got under the covers. I cried myself to sleep; hoping tomorrow would bring something better then today.

**6:00 a.m. **

BEEP

My hand shot out to my alarm clock, hitting the button to turn on the radio. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. This is one of the few times that I'm grateful to have my own room. I had to move, everyone was afraid of me after... "Stop thinking about that Rogue," I grumbled, turning the shower on to scalding hot. I quickly washed and combed my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail with my white hair framing my face. I looked in the mirror.

"What are you going to do after graduation Rogue? Can you really stay here after all that has happened?" The DJ on the radio saying that it was 6:20 interrupted my thoughts. I had to hurry. I quickly got dressed in a dark green T-shirt, with long, sheer black silk gloves, along with jeans. Racing out of my room down to the kitchen, where I bolted my food. All the students in the kitchen didn't really know me, which was good, because I didn't have time for distractions. Finally finishing my breakfast, I headed to my last final, math, which started at 6:30 with Mr. Summers. I had five minutes to get there, so I ran like a bat out of Hell to get there.

"You will have as much time as you need to finish this final. When you are done, please set them on my desk. Any questions? Good. You can begin."

**Two hours later **

I walked out of the classroom and sat down with my back against the wall next to the door. I think I did OK, but I was so tired I really couldn't tell. I hit my head against the wall behind me and shut my eyes, giving what could be classified as a strangled cry. "#." I was slightly startled when someone came and stood in front of me. The ice blue eyes of my friend Bobby Drake met me when I looked up.

"Wow Rogue, you OK? Do you need some help up?" asked Bobby, putting out his hand. I gratefully accepted it, and hoisted myself off the ground. "Wanna talk about whatever just made you slam your head into the wall? I mean I know we broke up after, um, you know...." "Alkali Lake," I replied, knowing Bobby wasn't that comfortable with even saying the name. "Yeah, anyway, we're still friends, and I still care about you. So what's up?"

Sighing, I looked Bobby in the eye, "Do you really think that you could handle it if I started to talk about Alkali Lake, everything that has happened to me, and Logan?" Bobby visible faltered when he heard Logan's name. I know he thought Logan wasn't a good guy, but if he wanted to be the shoulder I cried on, then he couldn't get defensive over anything about Logan. Plus, after Alkali Lake, Bobby had changed. He had lost a teacher, and his best friend had gone with Magneto. Also, personally, I don't think he would understand how I'm feeling. Heck, I don't even understand all of it, and I really didn't want to lay all that on Bobby. "Rogue, maybe I'm not the best person to talk about that kind of stuff to. Maybe the Professor, but not me. But if you need to talk about anything else, I'm here. OK?" I smiled and hugged Bobby, who tried not to flinch, but failed. I gave him a sad smile,

"Thanks Bobby, I think I will go see the Professor." With that I turned and quickly walked down to Professor Xavier's office before I changed my mind, hoping he would be there.

Come in Rogue said a voice in my head right before I knocked. I quickly came in and sat down.

"Professor, can we talk?"

TBC

Authors Notes: Please R&R. You know you want to.


	2. Decisions for the future

A/N: Hi, thanks for all of you who reviewed. Hope you like this new chapter. Silly me, I forgot to say on the last one that I own nothing even related to Marvel or the X-Men. Enjoy!

**Can't Stay**

"What is it that you would like to talk about Rogue?" asked Professor Xavier, leaning on his desk.

"I think you already know Professor, but I don't feel comfortable here anymore. Just this morning one of my friends flinched away from me because of what happened. I don't want to be reminded of that everyday for the rest of my life," I said calmly.

The event that "happened" I can remember all to well. There had been a new teacher at the school helping out in place of Jean named Carol, or Ms. Marvel. She and I became very good friends; with her becoming my family, second only to Logan. Her mutations were the ability to fly, super strength, and indestructibility. Unfortunately for Carol, her indestructibility was no match for having the insides of her stomach on the floor next to her. The X-Men were on a mission, and with all the commotion, no one could get to Carol and I.

_Flashback_

"_SCOTT! STORM! HELP!" I cried frantically. "Rogue, Marie, I'm dying, there is nothing they can do," said Carol from my gloved covered arms. "You are NOT dying, Carol, just hang on Ok," I said almost angrily. "Marie honey, if you want to help, let me live through you, please." I couldn't say anything, but this was one of my best friends final requests. I leaned down and hugged Carol for all she was worth. When I felt the pull I said I was sorry, but I hung on until all the memories had stopped. "Thank you Carol, for everything," I whispered. When the X-Men finally came, I was protecting her body. "Rogue, come on get on the jet." "I'm coming Scott," I yelled. I grabbed Carol and ran through the huge amounts of the Brother hood's minions. Once on the jet I fainted._

_End Flashback_

Once word got out that I had touched one of the teachers, everyone flinched away from me, or left an empty seat in between them and me. When I walked down the halls, people parted so there wasn't any risk, even the teachers. I'd gotten sick of it, and now the feeling to run was really strong. Sitting across from Professor X. I realized all I wanted was Logan with me, and I was determined to go to him.

"Professor, after graduation I would like to leave. I know how to handle myself, and the pity everyone feels for me is over whelming. I know that before Logan left he most likely asked you to take care of me. If you won't let me go willingly, I will find another way," I said, hoping that it sounded final and calm, and that he wouldn't be too angry.

"I love all that you have done for me, but I need to find anything and everything out about me. After Carol, I realized that I want to find out who Rogue is, and if Marie is still in here somewhere," I said, tapping my temple.

"Rogue, you will be sorely missed, but if you believe that this is the only way to feel comfortable in your own skin, then please, at least let me help you with the finances. I will not be taking no for an answer, though. And please remember that you will always have a place here," said the Professor solemnly.

"Thank you Professor," I said opening the door. "Rogue, what do you wish me to tell the other inhabitants of the school and your friends?" "Nothing Professor until I'm gone, but even then that I'm not kidnapped or dead only, and that this was my choice."

I paused at the door thinking. then I added timidly, "And Professor, before I leave, can I come talk to you again, about..."

"Logan," he said without question, "of course." "Yeah. Ok, thanks." With that I left the Professor with his thoughts and ran back to my room.

TBC

A/N: Yeah, chapter 2. Push the purple button and review. Pretty please?


	3. Sneaking Goodbyes

a/n: Hi! Sorry this took so long to get up. Thank you's to all of you who reviewed and helped me with this chapter. I own nothing.X-men is not mine. Enjoy this new chapter.

**Can't Stay**

When I got back to my bedroom, I was huffing and puffing from running.

_Friday Nov. 10, 2004_

_Dear Journal,_

_What on earth am I doing? Am I really going to leave the only place that I feel comfortable? Now that I think about it, I realize that I feel safe and comfortable with Logan, not in the mansion. Yet it is a safe place for me, or as Logan said, "people like us." I really am mad at him for saying that and not staying to make an us. He said he would take care of me and thought that was what he was doing when he left the first time, but when he came back he saw that I had grown up. Not even then did he do anything, and then his love Jean died, and I know it sounds selfish, but I thought that maybe he would notice me then. No dice. I need to find him if only to be turned down. It's better than never knowing what he would say. God, I really need to see him. Plus I need to tell him that when I absorbed him the last time, I got bone claws and his senses, and that he isn't fading. The professor doesn't know because Carol gave me a powerful mind block, plus he really hasn't been the same since Alkali Lake, so I doubt he would notice anyways. I can sense Kitty and Jubilee coming. I really need to see Logan again_.

**Knock, knock**

"Come in."

"Hey chica, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, we like haven't seen you all day."

"I had my math final. Then I did some personal stuff. Want did you guys come in here for? Did you need something?" Jubilee's perfume was giving me a headache. Logan's senses can be a pain sometimes. Like when people smell scared when you're on a date with them, or if one of your best friends thinks layers of perfume make you smell better.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us? You've been like a hermit for a couple of months. We really need to get you out of this slump chica."

Jubilee said months, and she's right. I haven't been the same since Alkali Lake either, so I can't get on anyone's case about that. And I need to go to the mall for clothes to wear in Canada, which is most likely where Logan is.

"First, I'm not really in a slump, I've been studying for my finals. Second, I would love to go with you guys. Let me just grab my coat."

* * *

"Man I just bought a stink load of clothes." And I really did, and some are pretty risky for me to where, but Jubilee and Kitty can be very persuasive.

"Good god, chica, most of what you bought is long sleeves and pants. At least we talked you into those black leather pants and that dark green halter-top. Which mind you, we know you will never wear. But really, who needs a bag of scarves and gloves, all in different stages of sheerness? And then a bag of pants, jean and leather."

" Hey I bought boots and a ton of shirts too. Don't lecture me! Look what you bought, a candle and some perfume that you don't even like." Oh, she's pouting now. HeHe, now I get to smirk. "Oh I get it, Remy likes it right? What!?!"

Oh now a glare, I'm so scared.

"Get out will you Jubes, I'm exhausted and need to do some stuff, and I'm sure you want to show Remy all that _stuff_ you bought especially for his eyes only. Get going now. Go!"

"I'm goin, I'm goin, don't have a cow. I'll see you at dinner right?" Uh oh, what to say, I really wanted to pack and plan.

"Maybe, I might just stay in, but you will definitely see me later, kay?"

"Yeah, ok." Good she left, but not without giving that look that says that she thinks I'm either crazy or hiding something. I hope she doesn't question anything; I really can't lie to her very well, I mean she is my best friend but she barely knows me.

With the time I have by myself now, I'm going to pack my bag, put it in my car that I got for my nineteenth birthday, which was last year, and try to get some sleep, because it is going to be a trying week with me saying good-byes without anyone knowing I'm leaving. All I have to say is that I better be doing the right thing, because even if the Professor says that I will always have a place here, I don't think I can come back. Oh well, I can live out in the real world, and I might be with Logan. I'm adult enough to know how to take care of myself if Logan doesn't want me around.

Boy, is he in for a surprise. I am actually a woman, not scared and helpless, and definitely not scared of him. Logan can't make me come back here. Maybe I won't find him right away? I could try and find my family, since I was adopted into the D'Ancanto family. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Life changes, plans change with it, and right now, I'm turning my whole world upside down.

a/n: Please review. It might help with my writer's block.Thank You!!!


	4. Talking with Marie

A/N- Sorry this took so long to put up. Ok, I own nothing, not x-men or van helsing. (you'll find out later.)

**Can't Stay**

After my last class, I walked to Professor Xavier's office and just stood outside, my hand hovering over the door handle.

"You can come in anytime you are ready Rogue," said a soft voice in my head. I smiled and went in. Sitting down I looked at the professor. He seemed so calm and the corners of his eyes crinkled, as if he were smiling.

"Professor, you know that, along with other things, I'm leaving to find Logan. But I don't know where to even begin looking. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course Rogue. He unfortunately, has gone back to old habits, so he is cage fighting. I believe you know better than I do where those bars are?" I nodded and Professor X just raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Thank you should just go and get ready."

"You leave tomorrow night, do you not?"

" Yes and I'm not nearly as ready as I want to be. You've been so kind to me here, I'm going to miss you," I finished tearfully. I got up, ran around the desk, and hugged the Professor.

"Goodbye." With that I stood and ran to my bedroom, tears running down my face.

> > > > > > > > > > >

I sat there crying into my pillow. I was out of tears, so I slowly got up and packed the last few items left in my room, a few shirts and books, and finally a photo album. I went and sat on my bed, opening it to the first picture. It was of Jubilee cuddling with Remy, pointing at the TV mouth open. There was also Kitty and Piotr sitting with their backs on the couch, and me in the chair, watching the movie Van Helsing. Scott had taken it without our knowing until the flash.

(Remember, Jubilee and you later chased him around the mansion trying to get it.) Said my little voice in my head.

/Yeah Marie, I remember. Jubilee tackled him because her mouth was open in the picture. Now can you please go back to being my conscious?/

(Nope. But I will tell you that moving on isn't going to be easy, but you already know that.) In my head, I could see Marie, the girl that hadn't been through Magneto's machine and hadn't been out on the road being kicked out of her Mississippi home, tuck her feet under her on her bed.

/Just, not now Marie./

I turned the page and came face to face with Scott, Kurt, Jean, Ororo, and Logan with me in the mi/ddle.

/I can't wait to leave and start a life of my own./ (This is your life.)

/No, it's your life. Mine is out on the street, working for food, hitchhiking, and surviving the worst of the worst. I saved and protected you, when we were on our own./

(Yes you did, but Ah'm the one that got us picked up, who the people here would die to protect, the one Logan saved on that statue, and who he almost died for.)

/Darn it Marie. I want to find Wolverine tomorrow. Now if you can only give me control up there…/

(How 'bout not. Ah keep you in check, along with Magneto, Logan, Cody, and everybody else up here. When we get out on the road, Ah'm going to come out swingin. Ah'll be Marie, not a Rogue shell around a scared, helpless Marie, which Ah'm not, mind you. Then when we find Logan, I can tell him about everything.)

/Stop arguing with me. You love Logan don't you? I questioned./

Marie blushed. (Yes, Ah do. Anyways, Ah will be back, but you have to look at the clock, and stop talking to me.)

Marie was right, as much as I hated to admit it. I was her shell, but I could live with that, she's fair and would let me mix with her, allowing us to become one psyche, which would be easier for my, our, brain. Marie could keep people liking her and wanting to protect her, Rogue could fight, survive, and use her mutation to an advantage. I clambered off my bed, grabbed my duffel, and climbed out my second story window. As I put the last of my stuff in my jeep, I looked out the main gate. Tomorrow I would graduate, that night during the party I would leave. The world was waiting, and I was going to explore every bit of it.

(First find Logan.)

/Right./

A/N- Right, so I put Marie as another person in Rogue's head. I know it's kind of confusing, but I think it is fun. Review Please. Marie is in () and Rogue is in .


	5. Graduation

**a/n-** this one came out pretty quickly.enjoy. please review.

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing. bummer huh.

**Can't Stay**

"Come on sleepy-head, it's 7:00 and we need to get breakfast."

I was woken up by Jubilee. A very excited, loud, Jubilee who I growled at. When I turned over to, cursing profusely, I saw Jubilee peeking out from behind Kitty in my doorway.

"I told you waking her up would be a bad idea."

"I didn't know she would try to eat me!"

"She is right here. yawn I'll be down to breakfast yawn in a bit. Let me take a shower first," I said rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Ok, but if your not down there in a hour, I'm sending Bobby up here to freeze you bum out of bed," said Jubilee wagging her finger at me as she closed the door. I stuffed my head under the pillow. It was going to be a long day.

>>>>>>>Time Lapse>>>>>>>>

" I was just about to send Bobby up after you Rogue," said Jubilee as I sat down with my waffles.

"What was I going to do?" asked Bobby sitting down next to me. I laughed, and then looked around as I began eating. Jubilee was sitting on Remy's lap, Bobby and Kitty were talking animatedly, and Piotr was sketching something that looked like the beginning of Kitty.

"Hey Piotr, how about you draw me a picture of all of us for graduation," I suggested to the boy sitting across from me. He nodded and got to work. After a few minutes Jubilee looked at her watch.

" Ahhhhhh," screeched Jubilee. "Time to get ready girls." With that she jumped up, kissed Remy on the cheek, and ran out of the main hall. I raised my eyebrow (a/n- think Logan), at Kitty as we stood to follow.

"Rogue, wait. Here's the picture," said Piotr calling me back.

"Thanks," I said taking the picture. I then ran to Kitty who was waiting by the doorway. Both of us bolted up the stairs to get ourselves ready.

>>>>>>>>Time Lapse>>>>>>>

" Marie 'Rogue' D'Ancanto," said Jean into the microphone. I stood up from where our small class was sitting. I had pulled my hair into a half ponytail, with my stripes framing my face. Under my robe I wore a short black dress, with gloves of course. It was 7:00 p.m. and already starting to get dark. I walked up to the Professor, accepted my diploma, hugged Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, and Hank, and walked back to my seat. I couldn't stop smiling.

Once the last person was called the Professor wheeled to the front of the makeshift stage.

"Congratulation to all who graduated tonight. Please know that you are always welcome here. May the world be safe for you and welcome you with open arms. I give you the class of 2005."

The whole main hall erupted with cheers, catcalls, and whoops. Jubilee even set off some fireworks into the air. We all threw our caps into the air. We had survived, not the battle, but high school. While everyone went to change into comfortable party clothes, someone pulled me off to the side. It was Jean. She hugged me really tight and whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you, everyone one will." She pushed some money into my hands and looked at my confused face.

>You can't hide much from a telepath Rogue; I sensed your emotions the other day. The money is for backup. Goodbye Rogue.> I nodded, gave a silent thanks, and quickly went to change.

I dressed in a red tank top with a see through tight, red pull over, jeans, and a leather jacket. I laced up my boots, climbed out my window, and went to the garage. Then I started up my jeep and quietly headed to the main gate, which I had seen Logan leave through three times.

I was on my way to a life that could raise me up to my highest potential, or bring me as low as possible. I had kept my powers in check since Carol, and control the other ones I have gotten by accident. I am changing my life.

For better or worse is still undecided.


	6. Starting Out

**a/n-** this was a lot quicker than my last one. hope you like

**disclaimer- **i own nothing

**Can't Stay**

I had earned plenty of money for my little trip up north. Out on the highway, a thought occurred to me. Should I go to Laughlin city? Logan might be there, but I don't think that he would be uncomfortable with it as I am. It was where I met him, and I wouldn't know what to do if I found him _there_, of all places. To many memories there, and I might read to much into it if he was there, or vise versa.

I could get there quickly from both Logan's memories and mine. It would take about four to five days from where I was, which wasn't far from the mansion. I had to hurry if I was going to get there before him, if Logan was even heading that way. I couldn't think of a place where the money was higher this time of year. So after much thinking, about ten seconds, I headed towards Laughlin.

>>>> Time Lapse >>>>

I stopped at a diner in the middle of nowhere, just a few steps from the Rocky Mountains, and two days from Laughlin. I had already been traveling for three days, and decided that it was time to use some of the millions of packets of film I brought. So I was in a corner booth looking at a map of the area. Since it was so close to the mountains, I could stay one day to rest and look at the beauty of the wilderness around me.

In a booth to the left of me, two men sat down and started talking. I started to eavesdrop when I heard the words 'cage fight'.

"So you goin Jeff? It's gonna be really good."

"Don't know Bill, depends on whose fightin."

"I don't know who's fightin. Just be there Wednesday."

I couldn't believe my ears. Two days, I could stay that long and maybe have Logan come to me! I could stay here that long. Tomorrow I was going hiking, Wednesday I could go to the bar early and see if Logan is there. I quickly wadded up my map, paid for my dinner, and went back to my hotel room with a huge smile on my face.

>>>> Time Lapse >>>>

I was pretty tired from hiking all day yesterday. Plus I had a nightmare last night about Jean coming home after defeating the Dark Phoenix and instead of going for Scott like she did when she did come back, went for Logan, and my voice wouldn't work.

I was on edge, and the smoke and dim lighting in the bar calmed me for some reason. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the cage being put up. Then I got this weird feeling like someone I knew just walked in. I turned around and saw a guy in a leather jacket and broad chest enter the bathroom. I started to get off my stool when I heard a voice from long ago, which I had never wanted to hear again. It gave me chills as I stood fully.

"What's the rush my dear? Can't say hello to an old friend?" I turned and came face to face with yellow eyes.

"Mystique." I said through gritted teeth.

**a/n- **ok so doing a poll, do you think i should make mystique sensitive and her mother or the blue evil sidekick. also, do you think i should do a buffy the vampire slayer fic? anyways review and tell me. thanks.


	7. Old Acquaintances

**A/N:**Thank you kyo-kitty and Mechelle-VanPatten for your reviews. I went another way so you can see Rogue do very little action, but action none the less. Hope you enjoy

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Can't Stay**

"It's always good when you can remember someone's name. If you hadn't, I would have been highly insulted," Mystique said with a laugh. She was in a short blue dress, thigh high black boots, had long, slightly curly, red hair, and her eyes went back to blue.

"You know running away never solves anything," she finished quietly. Her voice held regret and looking at her I could see sadness in her eyes. I got a strange feeling I really didn't want.

"Are you ok?" I cursed myself inwardly as the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

(Curse my southern manners) I thought. Mystique looked about as shocked as I felt. Then she gave a watery laugh. She seemed so nervous, her oily sweetness and voice gone, and for the life of me I couldn't guess why.

"Why are you here, you have to know I would never join the Brotherhood."

"This is more of a personal visit. I need to make a confession and also need to ask you something. Do you mind talking somewhere else?"

Now she really seemed nervous. I shook my head, and we moved to a corner booth. I was starting to feel comfortable around Mystique, like I had known her long ago, and I didn't want those feelings. I turned warily of her when we sat down and she sat in the shadows.

"I'm going to tell something you really don't want to be aware of. Long ago, I had a child, which I adored with all my heart. I didn't know the father. When she was two years old, I met Magneto and he forced me to put her up for adoption, then erased my memory of even having her. Unfortunately, hearing her scream at the Statue of Liberty unlocked my memory. I didn't tell anyone and ignored it thinking it was Jean Grey or Xavier. Then, I saw her, _you_,again. After Alkali Lake, I tried to put all the pieces together, and until recently, couldn't put them together."

"This isn't true," I said trying to convince myself more than anything. Mystique stayed quiet while I tried to think of a way out of the bar. My breathing was heavy and I wanted nothing else then to reach across the table and suck mystique dry. Something inside me though wouldn't allow me to not believe her.

"I'm your mother, whether you believe it or not. I'm not horrible, just gullible. I don't expect you to give me a chance, but just to believe me is a start."

I wanted to yell at her for leaving me. Scream at her for lying. Cry that I had never known, or disappear to someplace that I knew. Emotion overtook me, and Mystique got up to hug me. I jumped up ready to flee.

"How about we talk about something about. I still need help with our old friend Magneto." I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"I don't want to, but I do believe you, and until I get all this straight, please don't leave," I choked out.

Mystique was about to sit down again when someone grabbed her from behind. I was still emotional from what Mystique told me, and someone hurting my newfound family was just too much for me. No one was going to ruin this chance for me.

I flew out of my seat, literally. Then I whipped out my claws, and cut the man's arm that was around Mystique's neck. He threw her across the room with a roar, where she landed in a heap. I ran to her, my feet barely touching the floor to see if she was ok.

I could sense the man behind me with Logan's senses, but I wasn't paying much attention to his scent. I stood, spun, slowly slid out my claws, and growled.

"What the was that Marie? And what the hell are those?" yelled Logan.

(My day is just getting better and better) I thought grimly, frowning.

**A/N: **Thank you yet again for your votes but since there were only two I could decided on it for myself. I'm so sorry for not going the way you wanted if you wanted Mystique evil. But just wait to see if that changes b/c I don't even know. Please R&R. Hugs.


	8. Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N: **hey sorry about the wait, but I long hand these first. It took awile to get this down. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and it sucks.

**Can't Stay**

I turned around and started to help Mystique up.

"Marie…" growled Logan, but I just glared at him.

"What the frell are you doing?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Helping someone who, if you remember, was minding her own business when you threw her across the room. Now are you going to help or not?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I vote not."

"Fine," I growled at him.

Never less, Mystique was out of my arms and in a chair before I could blink.

"Thought you didn't want to help," I smirked.

"Yeah, well, your better off without her powers." I must have looked confused because he sighed and pointed.

"No gloves."

"Oh yeah well, I don't really need them anymore," I said sheepishly. Logan whipped around and looked at me.

" I also have super strength and can fly, which you already knew. I also have super fast healing, heightened senses, and um, bone claws. Now I would like to introduce you to my biological mother who I just recently met and would like to explain some stuff," I said turning to Mystique.

Logan looked from me to Mystique, then back to me with a raised eyebrow. His shock seemed to be subsiding. Dumping that on him was a bad idea, but I just had to tell him, I could never not tell him something.

"So what are you doing here Marie?" asked Logan. My mouth went dry, and he could tell if I was lying.

"This and that. Mostly that, and looking for you," I said trying to sound casual. It wasn't working. Logan opened his mouth when Mystique cleared her throat. Logan glared at her, as did I. She may be my mom, but she had tried to kill me. My shock was wearing off and I just couldn't let her in any more than I already had.

"Logan, before you say anything, Mystique didn't know I was her daughter. She was forced to put me up for adoption, and then Magneto wiped out her memory."

"And you believe that crap. And if her memory was wiped out, then how does she know you're her daughter?"

"I triggered the lock. She just recently put the pieces together. She was going to travel the country, and when I leave with you…"

"No. You are going back to the mansion now. It's safer there kid." Whether it was the kid comment or the thought of going back that made me see red I don't know.

"I'm not going back. I'll travel, or live someplace else, but I will go back when **_I_ **want to and not any time else." I am just as stubborn as Logan, and he knows that which is why he just sighed.

"Ok, you can come to my cabin for the winter. Ok?"

"Yes! That is excellent. Oh yeah," I turned to Mystique, "you said you needed my help. With what?" Mystique glanced at Logan before answering.

"It's about Magneto. He has a new headquarters, but the x-men came and destroyed it a little while after I left. He thinks I betrayed him to Xavier. I told him I was in debt to him, but he wouldn't listen. I know where he is hiding now, and he is looking for me. Eric's future plans have been delayed by looking for me."

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Logan. I smiled gratefully at him for saying us.

"I was hoping you could help me hide. I want you to believe that I wasn't always a bad guy."

"He's not big on the whole forgiving for trying to kill me thing," I said.

"You said the Brotherhood was following you, right?" asked Logan.

"Yes." said Mystique nervously.

"You should get going to find a hiding spot," I said stopping anything Logan had planned to say. I wanted this night to end, and quickly.

"Yes, I'll contact you…"

"No, that's ok. I can't really forgive you. Plus, you need to rebuild a life by yourself. I need to stay here," I finished looking at Logan.

Mystique got up to leave, as did Logan and I.

"I'll take care of her," said Logan. I just nodded as she headed for the door.

"Wait, how far is the Brotherhood behind you?" asked Logan. Mystique stopped in the door, but didn't turn around.

"Sorry, but I was in his debt. I have to go now," Mystique said, her voice going cold like when she was on the Statue of Liberty. With that she ran out the door.

"Wonder what she meant by that." The words were barely out of my mouth when my senses went haywire.

"I means my dear, that you were just stalled for means of ransom," said Magneto coming up behind us. Logan roared and lunged at him. He was stopped in mid-air, claws extended.

"Now, now Logan, no need for violence," tsked Magneto, bending his claws. I turned around slowly, and looked at Magneto.

(This has to end now.) I thought. With that in mind, I sprangat Magneto.

**A/N: **Yes, I used words from Farscape. Fun, huh. Well tell me what you think!


	9. Run in with the bad guy

**Can't Stay**

_Logan frozen in midair sparks falling from the torn ceiling, running to get away, a pinprick on my neck, and darkness_.

My hand met his neck. He dropped Logan as he struggled to breathe. Sabortooth appeared and I yelled at Logan to stop him from coming at me. Logan attacked him from the side. Magneto yet again tried to control him from my grasp. I turned my powers on for about a second. It made him pale and extremely weak. He looked up at me with surprise.

"I've grown up and so has my power. You tried to use it, now you know what it feels like," I sneered.

I was so caught up in choking Magneto that I didn't see Pyro come into the bar. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw the fireball coming. I dropped Magneto and sent the fireball back at John. He ducked and the wall behind him caught fire. Pyro threw fire at all the walls, trying to collapse the building onto us. Soon, his plan would be complete if we didn't leave. I had sent three fireballs at him when I realized Magneto was no longer a few feet away from me. Sabortooth had woken up and grabbed him.

"You won't get away with this," screamed John retreating after Sabortooth.

"Come on," I yelled grabbing Logan, who was about to follow them.

I flew out of the bar right when part of the roof caved in behind us. I landed on the roof of a nearby building. "You want to explain why Bucket head had to be carried out of there Marie," said Logan. I looked towards the fire.

"You may want to sit down, this is goin to take awhile." For the next hour we watched the fire trucks while I explained that when I absorbed someone they didn't fade like everyone thought. I just pushed them behind others or behind my own persona.

"I still have their powers," I said.

"Jeeze Marie," said Logan. It had been the first words he had said since I started talking. I had already explained how his presence had stayed with me. "You know I kinda like having the claws. Just don't tell the X-men, they don't know yet." It was quiet, both of us stuck in our own thoughts.

"Marie seeing that you're going to be out here for awhile, why not join me in my cabin. There's no electricity, or running water but…"

"I'd love to," I said cutting him off. It was great seeing a smile spread across his face.

It was quiet down below. "Guess we should be going?" I questioned.

"Yeah guess we should," came the reply. I flew us down to our cars, which were parked next to each other.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"For what kid?"

"For protecting me." There was another silence, until I realized we still had to get to the cabin.

"So should I just follow you in my car, or what?"

"Sure, just be careful, it's icy."

When we finally got to the cabin it had been forty-eight hours. Logan hadn't wanted to stop in case we were being followed. Thanks to Logan's healing factor I could handle long hours, but I hadn't done it in awhile and was now tired. I grabbed all my stuff as Logan opened the front door.

"This is it, but it's not much."

"I love it," was my only reply. It was a combined living room dining room.

"It's cozy," I said with a smirk. Logan laughed and put my bags into the bedroom, which was off to the right.

"You can have the bed."

"You are not sleeping on the couch! We can share a bed, we're both adults. Not as if you have to worry 'bout my skin."

"It's not that."

He wouldn't look me in the eye. I decided that now was a good a time as any to tell him why I had come to find him. You know before I got to comfortable.

"You can love me, you know," I said walking up to him. His head came up quickly. Logan's face was stone; I couldn't read any of his thoughts. I had been worried that he still considered me a kid, and I had been right. I took a step backwards, trying to control my emotions. I turned and walked out the door into a winter wonderland. I stepped into the falling snow and started walking into the nearby woods. In a clearing I stood and looked up. My cloak, which I hadn't taken off in the cabin, was warm so I wasn't worried about the cold. I outstretched my bare arms and felt the snowfall onto them. I tuned into nature to calm myself. I was so in tuned with it that I didn't sense Logan behind me. He picked me up and spun me around, my cloak flying around me.

"You shouldn't leave. I want you to stay where I can protect you," said Logan burying his head in my neck. I hugged him and looked up at the stars with tears in my eyes. He did love me.

"I won't leave your side Logan. I promise."

He looked into my eyes and clasped something around my neck. When I looked down I saw his dog tags lying on my chest. I smiled up at Logan.

We kissed for the first time under the stars with the snow falling around us.


	10. Reunited

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait people. See I thought I was doing really well, I wrote a ton. Then I remembered none of it was writen on the computer, but in a notebook. Sorry! I should be updating this a lot in the very soon future. Sorry yet agian.

Logan and I were going strong by winter's end. We truly loved each other, and we showed it most nights. A few months passed and the snow was finally melting. We had been snowed in for about two months and I thought it was about time to visit civilization. Personally I need more everyday things, like a new toothbrush.

"Hey Logan, I'm goin into town, you need anything?" My accent was coming back for some unknown reason, slowly but surely. Logan looked up from the table he was working on, on the porch since we had broken the last one during one of our few fights.

"Do you want me to come with you darling?"

"If you want to."

"Give me two seconds to dust off, k."

"Ok, but hurry," I said giving him a kiss as he walked by into the house.

I sat down on the porch steps to wait. Gazing around, I heard the crunch of snow from the back of the cabin. I stood and backed into the house, and right into Logan who had heard it too. I put my finger up to my lips when, and we both focused on the noises as a twig snapped.

"Logan? Are you here?" yelled out a familiar voice. Logan seemed to be annoyed, while I breathed in relief. Logan pushed me behind him and blocked the doorway.

"What are you doing here Scooter?" I couldn't see anything, so I carefully peered out the window to see Scott, Jean, Storm, and Hank all standing there in their uniforms. Jean had her eyes closed and I could feel someone scanning the house. Jean opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

"Who do you have in there?" I bit my tongue to stop from giggling. Logan glared at me, which only made me snort.

"Maybe she can leave so we can have a serious discussion."

"I'm not leaving," I called out as I stepped in front of Logan. I had gotten used to the cold, so I only wore jeans, a tee shirt, and no gloves. The X-men's mouths dropped.

"I'll ask again," Logan growled, getting down to business. "What are you guys doin here?"

"Why not you first explain what Rogue is doing here," Scott suggested.

"I'm not that young anymore," I sighed.

Logan and I made eye contact. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"Come on in," I said turning and going into the cabin, Logan on my heels.

The rest came in talking in whispers. Scott just looked pissed. Logan went to go get drinks while I started apologizing for the mess.

"Please sit. Anything you need? Hungry, thirsty? Ok then."

I sat and started my story on why I was here instead of down south. Logan came in and handed around bottles of water, then pulled me into his lap as I explain the reason I left in the first place, since the Professor hadn't told them much. No one believed me about my acquired powers still being around, until I popped my own set of claws and the wounds healed. I finished with telling them that Logan and I were together and nothing could be done to change that. They didn't seem happy, but they also didn't say anything against it. I was shocked, and Logan sensed that. He quickly took control of the conversation.

"So you guys came here for a reason. What's up?" Scott shook his head, clearing some of his shock.

"Right," he said going into leader mode. "We need some help. Magneto attacked the school and said he needed revenge and nothing was going to stop him from taking it."

"How did he get through your security?" Logan asked.

"He literally crumpled all the metal devices that controlled the security. When he left, we took a head count and Jubilee and Kitty were missing. We thought they had gone after him."

"And you need our help finding them?" I asked, not real clear.

"Not exactly," said Jean. "They didn't go after him, they were taken."

I turned pale and looked at Logan.

"Not even cerebro can find them," Scott said quietly.

I went limp in Logan's arms.


	11. Fight for old family and friends

**A/N:** Ok, about updating.Sorry, had a major test to study for, but I'm working my little finger off the update again either this week or weekend. Tell me what you think (like always) and tell me if you like my musical interest Clay Aiken, cause if you do, I'm writing another story about him on a different site. Enough of my drabble, on with the story!

**Can't Stay**

The next hour or so went by quickly. Logan held onto me as he agreed to help look for my friends. I just sat there, shock flowing through my body.

Then we were on the Blackbird and on our way to the mansion. By the time we landed, I had regained feeling in my legs and had started to pace. No matter how Logan tried, he couldn't get me to stop.

As we got out of the jet, the Professor greeted us. I hugged him, Logan nodded, and we all walked into the building. As we walked to the meeting room, I gripped Logan's hand. As we walked in, I sat in Logan's lap.

"So, what are we going to do? Both of us are here to help."

"We must first learn the way of the land." Everyone gave him questioning looks. "Jubilee and Kitty have been in contact with me, which is quite a relief. But they are both weak physically and mentally. They are at Magneto's layer, a huge underground cave filled with metal. It is very dangerous for anyone, but we will go to save members of our team. Why don't you suit up Rogue and Logan as I start plans with Cyclops and Storm."

Both of us nodded and went to change. As I walked out in my old suit, Logan's mouth dropped.

"Do you think this needs some changes?" I smirked. I ripped off the sleeves so my arms were bare. Then I slipped on my fingerless gloves. We then walked back to the mission room.

"Go ahead in, I'll be there in a minute," I said. Logan just nodded, probably thinking I needed some time to digest everything going on, being back at the mansion and all. I quickly turned and went to the elevator. As I went up I thought 'Logan needs to be safe. It's too dangerous for him around all that metal.' On the upper level, I walked quickly and silently to the front door. Once outside, I scanned Cyclop's mind to find where the compound was specifically, since I knew the basics from the Eric in my mind. Scott's mind was soon blocked as I rocketed off towards the Atlantic Ocean. There was a small isle that held my friends. It was about 2 hours away, but for me maybe a half hour. In the Blackbird, maybe an hour. Even if they came after me I would have settled everything by then.

**Back at the mansion:**

Logan could smell her scent fading, so almost as soon as he sat down he once again got up. Logan followed her scent to the front door. He expected to find her looking up at the stars. What he found was nothing, and her scent going straight up into the air. She had left, and he bet he knew where she was going. Logan ran back to the X-men.

"Marie, she's..."

"Yes, we know shes gone."

"Where the hell did she go!"

"Calm down Logan," Jean said in a comforting voice.

"Like hell I will! We need to go, now! She'll be there in around 30 minutes flyin."

"I agree," the professor said. "Scott, go."

The X-men sprinted down to the Blackbird. It was quiet for the whole trip, each imagining what awaited Rogue.

'You better know what your doin kid, or I'll kill you if you aren't already.' Logan thought as they flew.


	12. Inside

**A/N: **Ok, here's the deal, I have a lot of work so I won't be updating soon. Sorry! I really need to work, some stuff is slipping. That's why this is really short. Still, please r&r. Thankies and sorry again!

**Can't Stay**

I punched in the code for the door. The large, soild metal doors slid open. Before I entered the hall, I used Eric's magnetic forces to shut down any cameras. I hovered into the hall, ready to strike in case Magneto had felt the disturbance. No one was in view as the door closed behind me. I sealed the door behind me again with magentic force. As I waited for my enemy if they knew I was here, I got the lay out of the land. At the end of some twisting halls came a large circular room with four doors leading off it.

The door to my left and right led to sleeping and eating areas, etc. The other one to the left led to places to work on whatever plans the enemy works on. The last one was the one I wanted. It led to a cliff, and across that was the holding cells and where Magneto worked. Calling Eric to the forefront of my mind, I sealed the other three doors, and once I was through the fourth one, I sealed it too. I flew down the hall, across the cliff, and to the cells. I had to act quick, Magneto was just waiting for his time to stike, he had to have felt the magnetic disturbance I had caused.

"Jubes? Kitty?" I called into the only cell with dim lights on. Both were sitting against the wall, eyes closed. I prayed they weren't unconcious. Kitty opened her eyes slightly. She pointed to a collar around her neck that was blocking her powers. I quickly cut some of the bars and cut the collars from a tired Kitty and uncouncious Jubilee. I picked both of them up.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Almost as soon as I had set foot in the hallway back towards the exit, the metal doors started to creak and bend. Magneto was about to get through! I laid the girls in the office of Magneto, that was the only place out of the way. As the doors burst open, I crouched into a fighting stance. I would protect my friends until the end.

"So we meet again Rogue," said Magneto as he came throught the doors. Pyro, Toad, and Sabretooth were with him.

"You really thought you could get your friends out of here alive," he laughed. "You are mistaken, and with you here in person it will make my revenge all the more sweet."

I got ready for anything.


	13. Logan's POV

**A/N: **I'm back and this story should be finished soon. Yeah! This makes me happy. I'm starting another story, it should be much longer and it's about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Ok, please remember I own none of the characters no matter how much I wish I did. Updates should be close together from now on. This update is in Logan's POV,if you like it tell me.R&R. Thankies.

**Can't Stay**

As we touched down, I was already at the Blackbird door. Marie could handle Magneto, I knew that, but with all that metal, his groupies, and her friend's protection distracting her, her chances of surviving weren't good. That's not acceptable for me.

"Logan, we need to get in and out quickly. You grab Rogue, we can get Jubilee and Kitty," Scott said from behind me. I nodded. We ran up to the entrance to find that the doors were welded shut. Cyclops blasted them.

I knew I could possibly be walking into a death trap. Metal bones aren't good around a master of magnetism, but I bet you already knew that. We came to a large circular room right when Sabretooth came flying through a busted door. Jean was already fighting Pyro, while Beast (the new doc.) and Cyclops were dealing with a woozy Sabretooth. Toad was either dead or unconscious, I didn't really care. I saw Storm come out of the hallway with Jubilee and Kitty. Jean threw Pyro, who landed in an unmoving heap, then went to help Storm. Both of us got to her at the same time.

"Rogue distracted Magneto long enough for me to grab them," she said handing Jean Kitty. "She is getting tired, she has to have some help." Storm said the last part looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded and ran, kicking Toad back to unconscious.

In the hall, Magneto had Marie pinned to the wall by my dog tags. Why she hadn't taken them off was beyond me, at the moment. She wasn't hanging; her ankles were pinned as well. He was about to shove what looked like a metal spike into her chest, but he was giving her a speech first. Our eyes made contact and I could smell her fear bubble out of her. Marie's hand came out of no where, her eyes locking with Magneto's as they both dropped to the ground, her tiny hand still securely on his bare wrist.

Her powers were on.

"No!" the howl ripped from my throat as I climbed and slashed through the rubble.

By the time I got to them, Magneto was long dead and my Marie was passed out, shaking her head back and forth at memories and feelings that weren't hers. Her new powers kicked in as she screamed something in a different language, her hand reaching for what only she could see. The metal walls started to cave in as her power grew. I grabbed Marie and ran, for both our lives.


	14. A New Being

**A/N: **Ok don't own any of them. Hope you like this one. This story is very close to being finished. Oh, and surprise at the end.

**Can't Stay**

It was dark and I was alone. I drifted around in nothingness. I didn't want to face what I had done, even if I had to do it to survive. That doesn't mean I liked it. I don't do killing; it's not my nature. I had seen Logan, then grabbed Magneto. We fell as Logan yelled, and then everything went black.

'You did what you had to, you saved Logan's life.' Said a voice in the dark.

All of the sudden I was standing in front of a mirror in my old bedroom back in Mississippi. I looked at my reflection. My eyes were green, my hair was in a high pony with the streaks hanging around my face, and I wore all fitted black, all the way down to my boots. Even my makeup was dark. I glimpsed someone in the mirror. It was me, only before my powers became active. She was Marie, I was Rogue. We had become two different people within the same body. I was in control of everything, but when I cried about Bobby dumping me, or when Logan leaves, or the reason I could now control my power, that was Marie. The Rogue has no emotions except anger and pain, and possibly hunger. Marie wasn't in control of her own body, a cold carbon copy was.

'I know I had to, but these two hands still killed. I promised that after Carol, no one else would get hurt by me, but look at the job I'm doing breaking that promise,' I hissed bitterly. I turned and faced the girl with no streaks in her hair, no bitterness in her eyes or voice, and not as dark hearted as I am. I couldn't hate her though, she had made me to protect herself, and her still being pure and good means I'd done my job.

'You shouldn't think that your promise is broken. You're just tired of being not taken care of,' Marie stated in a knowing voice.

'But Logan…'

'Left,' she said. 'He left and you had to stay. Your hope dwindled and you saw everyone else leaving, so you in essence left. I know what I'm talking about, I'm in here,' she said standing and touching my temple.

'You need this body more then I even want it, don't you,' I said.

All she could do was take a step back and look at me. She needed it so she could remember everything that made Marie, well, Marie. I made her, the other personalities floating around up here, the experiences of the road and the X-men, the love of Logan finally, and the hopes she had for the future made her. This girl in front of me was what I wanted to be, and what I thought I had lost a long time ago.

'You never lost me, just forgot that I was here,' Marie said smiling.

I sobbed, finally realizing that I didn't have to leave for Marie to see the world through this body's eyes. All I had to do was become her again. We looked at each other, a silent question in our eyes. Then we hugged becoming one being.

'Feels good,' I thought as I exited my room into a place of white mist, wearing jeans, a black tee, and sandals. 'The perfect mix,' I thought looking down.

Out of the mist walked a smiling Carol and Logan. 'Happy to see you back,' Carol said. 'Magneto is under control for now,' Logan said. Then they looked at each other. 'What?' I asked.

'That means all you have to do is…' with that they both pushed me backwards.

I felt a hand grabbing mine, as well as sense Logan and the X-Men. I opened my eyes.

"Morning," I said. Jean jumped, but Logan just smirked, having known I was awake.

"Marie, you run like that again, and if your not dead by the time I find you, I'll personally do it." I opened my mouth, thought better of it and closed it again. I didn't need to ask how Jubilee and Kitty were, they were standing right there. Logan just smirked.

"She needs time to over come Eric's personality, and for her injuries to heal," Xavier said, making me realize there were other people in the room.

"I left for a reason Professor, I don't know if I _can _stay here," I responded. Logan turned towards him, my hand still in his. It was almost like him and the Professor were arguing inside his head. When I thought about it, they probably were.

"Rogue, you really do need to heal," Jean said quietly, almost like she didn't want to get involved. "Besides, it will be better for you and the baby."

Both Logan and my jaws dropped as we stared at Jean. She started fidgeting under our gazes, then gave us a nervous smile.

"Guess you didn't know then."


	15. Can Stay

**

* * *

A/N: Well this is the last chapter. Hope you have liked the story, and really hope you like how I ended it. Thank you all who read this, and leave me a message! **

**Can't Stay**

Logan sat in a nearby chair, while I put my head back down onto my pillow. As a natural reaction, my hand went to my stomach. I could sense our child growing, but this revelation made me sit straight up again.

"Why wasn't Logan or I able to detect the baby before now?" Logan also looked at Jean.

"Well, both of you have been under a lot a stress. Also it is very early in the pregnancy," Hank answered for Jean.

"So are we like aunts?" someone asked from behind Scott, followed by a pop of gum that made Logan wince.

"I guess all of you are aunts or uncles," I said, awe setting in. "And if Professor wishes, he could be the grandfather," Logan said looking at me. I nodded and Charles smiled tears in his eyes.

"Come, Rogue needs her rest. Logan if I can talk to you for a minute?" Logan nodded and got up.

After a few minutes he came back in. Jean was doing some minor checks, and Logan waited for her to leave before he started talking.

"Chuck offered us the cabin in the woods. He thought that it might be far enough away from the school that you and I would feel comfortable, but close enough for the medical and family stuff that this kid will need." All I could do was smile, tears coming to my eyes.

"Logan I love you so much, and if you want, I will gladly take the cabin."

"Already done darlin. This kid is going to have the best, and so are you. No more running, either of us."

I smiled again. "Ok."

_Later that week, Logan and I moved into the cabin. A month after that we got married. Eight months after that we welcomed a baby girl into the world named Carol. She had dark brown eyes like Logan and her hair was just as unruly, but it did have natural white streaks throughout it. When she was about nine, she was playing with her twin baby brothers James and Tyler when her ability to move at incredible speeds showed up to save James from falling into the lake. James and Tyler had the exact opposite abilities of each other. James could use ice, where Tyler had firepower, both from me. In later years Logan and I found out that we had touched to many times, so he would eventually die, but I would live for a very long time also. Logan died one year after I did, but 17 years after our fifth grandchild was born._

**The End**


End file.
